


Visiting the Cemetery

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Dead John, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pregnant Jess, going to the cemetery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary's thought have been about John lately and Ellen has noticed so she suggested they go visit John in the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting the Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! let me know what you thought

_“Let’s leave tonight, Mary. Let’s get away from our folks and just get married and a start a life together.” Rain drizzled around Mary and she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth_

_“I can’t just leave, John. My whole life is here.”_

_“But I love you.” John said draping his jacket over her shoulders._

_“I love you too.”_

Mary Winchester sat up in bed, the ghost of a long dead kiss on her lips. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Two years since John had passed and she still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that he wasn’t coming home. She let her fingers trail across the empty pillow she slept next to every night as a tear rolled down her cheek.

_“Can you believe it? We are going to be parents!” John whispered in the quiet of their room._

_“Go to sleep, John. I’m seven months pregnant and just want to sleep.”_

“I miss you, John.” Mary said looking at the picture on her nightstand where John held two smiling little boys. She rubbed her cheeks with the heel of her hand and slid out of bed. As she got dresses she smiled at the picture. “Our little boys are all grown up and happy. Sam is going to be a dad and I’m going to be a grandma, can you believe it?”

“Hey, Mom.” Sam said through her bedroom door. “You awake?”

“Yes, come in.”

Sam opened the door, “Bobby and Ellen and want to go visit Dad today.”

“I was just thinking the same thing. Why don’t you go call your brother?” Mary suggested.

“Yeah, okay.” Sam said before leaving the room. The little tree on her dresser rattled as the door slammed shut.

_“Call your brother inside, Sammy.” Mary said as she pulled on her coat._

_“Hurry so we can get going.” John said, “We can’t pick out a tree without him.”_

_“Okay, Daddy.” Sammy answered rushing out the back door._

In the kitchen Bobby and Ellen were chatting over coffee. Ellen poured Mary a cup and she sat down with the couple. “I’m glad you suggested visiting John, Ellen.”

Ellen squeezed her arm, “I know how hard it is during this time of year when you lose someone.”

“Don’t we all?” Bobby added sadly.

“We’ll visit Karen today too.” Mary said. “Since she and John are in the same cemetery.”

Bobby smiled at Mary as they heard the front door open and people walk in. Dean strolled in with Cas not too far behind who had his brother Gabriel trailing behind him. Dean hugged his mom, “I’ll drive us to the cemetery. You, me, Sam, Cas and Jess. All of us together in the Impala.”

“What about me?” whined Gabriel. Dean shot him a glared, silencing the not exactly wanted guest.

Mary got up from the table and kissed her son on the cheek. “You are such a sweet boy.”

An hour later Mary was sitting in the front seat of the Impala with Sam and Dean bickering and Jess and Cas watching in amusement. Sam reached forward over the front seat and tried to change the music. “Hands off, Sammy, you know the rules—“

_“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole, Sammy.”_

_“Dean, you are ten.” John said as he closed the hood of the Impala. “You are still a long way from driving.”_

_“But Dad, you promised you’d teach me how to drive this summer.”_

_“You promised him what?” Mary asked from the doorway of their garage. John smiled sheepishly at her and Dean ducked down behind the steering wheel where he couldn’t be seen._

Mary smiled at the happy memory. How had time passed so quickly? She still remembered decorating the nursery when she was pregnant with Dean. She and John had agreed on just about everything except for the little angel statue Mary had found. John thought it was creepy, but Mary liked it. In the end they kept it and Dean treated it as his guardian angel. Later, when Sam was born, Dean gave it to his little brother so that he could be watched over too.

“Alright, here we are.” Dean announced as he pulled into the cemetery. They had to drive halfway in before they got to where John was buried with the marines. Dean put the Impala in park and Bobby stopped behind them.

Mary paused halfway out of the car, looking to her kids anxiously. “I didn’t bring him anything.”

Dean smiled and pulled a beer from his coat pocket, handing it to Mary. Sam rolled his eyes as he gave his mom a small bouquet of flowers he had bought.

“You two are the best sons anyone could ask for.” Mary said gratefully taking the beer and flowers. They spent the better half of the day there in the cemetery. After a while Jo, Charlie, Jess, Cas, and Gabriel moved to hang out by the car while Dean, Sam, and Mary stayed at John’s headstone talking and Bobby and Ellen walked to the other side of the cemetery to visit Bobby’s dead wife.

Mary smiled at every memory and story the three of them had of John. He had done good raising her boys, despite his flaws. She peered at John’s gravestone, picturing his face. At first she couldn’t remember his features, but they soon came back to her. She closed her eyes and thought of a day so long ago. John had surprised her for her birthday with a picnic. He had had Sam and Dean help him prepare everything and together they celebrated with cake and lots of food.

Two pairs of strong arms snaked around Mary and she opened her eyes. It wasn’t until then that she realized that she was crying. Sam was shamelessly crying too and Dean had a single tear slowly making its way down his cheek. Mary smiled through her tears and ran a thumb over each of her son’s cheeks, wiping the tears away. “Your father loved you two so much. He was proud of who each of you are.”

Mary glanced at the headstone and this time she could picture John instantly. She could see him sitting cross legged on the ground next to them smiling. He leaned over and wrapped his arms protectively around his family.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! dont be afraid to let me know what you thought


End file.
